


I Got The Boy (She Got The Man)

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Regret, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: James Rhodes has always loved Tony Stark but life got in the way leaving him as the best friend watching from the sidelines as the man he loves marries someone else.





	I Got The Boy (She Got The Man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm in a writing slump and go on a Jana Kramer listening binge.

Rhodey stood next to Tony, who was looking so mature in his designer tux and nothing like the casual ripped jeans and tee shirt wearing kid he'd met when they were young, as they watched Pepper walk down the aisle on their wedding day. Rhodes couldn't help the piece of his heart that felt like it was breaking as he watched his friend's face light up at the sight of the love of his life coming closer as he was standing beside him as best man. This wasn't where he thought he'd be when he and the genius first met at school all those years ago.

Back at MIT Tony had been an outrageous flirt, didn't matter what gender a person was if he found you attractive enough you got his attention. As roommate and confidant, Rhodes got the full effect of Tony's young attempts at romance. It had been nice, all the pet names and casual touches that culminated in an awkward make out session one night in the back seat of Rhodey's car. They'd been young and curious as they experimented with each other, he'd found out later that kiss had been Tony's first among other firsts they shared but something in Rhodes had given a piece of himself to Tony during those years, a piece that he'd hoped one day might lead to this with him being the one making a vow to have Tony as his own. 

Most people saw the MIT ring he wore and assumed it was his because it was his alma mater, but if they looked closer they'd realise it had the wrong program on the side. The ring he proudly wore on his finger was actually given to him by Tony as a promise before they graduated and life got in the way. Back then he was trying to keep up with Tony as he used fake IDs to get into bars on spring break so they could party together, usually ending up in a hotel room wrapped up in each other not caring about anything else than being together in the moment.

Rhodey had planned on taking the brash, excited engineer and making a life together but his military aspirations as well as the expectations put on Tony being the heir to his father's business legacy set them on different paths, leaving little time to continue what they'd started in school. Pepper had worked hard to help Tony cleanup and succeeded where he'd failed by virtue of having to be absent while in training and on deployment, somewhere along the way Rhodey had lost the man to the strong woman.

Smiling as he handed over the wedding band, Rhodey knew that as bitter sweet it was to watch the man he loved put the ring on the slender finger and receive one in return, they both had a part of the man they loved the other would never have. Pepper got the responsible man that would do almost anything for her to love for the rest of their lives while he'd gotten the wild younger version who'd needed purpose and guidance to bring him to this point where he could settle down with one person and be happy.

As he congratulated the couple, Rhodey couldn't help but sadly smile at their happiness. If he couldn't be the one to make Tony happy, as much as it hurt him to admit, he was at least glad his love had found someone that would take care of him.


End file.
